Smiles on Sweets
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: When working retail stresses you the fuck out, you need something to relieve that stress and for Dark Pit, it happens to be at a bakery with a cute and talented baker.


**A/N: I was asked on tumblr to write a fic about Pit working in a bakery and Dark Pit visiting the bakery when he got off work from his shitty job.**

 **Some of these are based from personal experience working retail...**

* * *

Retail was probably the worst place to work. Customers were almost always assholes. They'd complain what was wrong with the item they bought, when in fact, there _was_ nothing wrong with the item; The customer wasn't using it correctly. They'd complain when they'd try to return their items when they damaged it or it was past the return policy. Next, they'd demand to see a manager who'd make an exception for them. The employees didn't deserve what they went through. They didn't deserve to be treated less than human beings and Dark Pit knew this too well.

He worked at an electronic store, Underworld Electronics, and dealt with this every single day. He learned quickly that he had little to no patience, customers couldn't read and he wasn't being paid enough to deal with this crap. Of course, he'd tried to find a different job but times were tough. Little to no one was hiring which forced him to stay in this dead-end job.

It was closing time at the store but to Dark Pit's dismay, there were still customers in the store and he couldn't leave until they were all gone. Which wasn't until forty-five minutes later.

The angry boy stormed out of work, irritated and gritting his teeth in frustration.

Dark Pit sighed and reached in his pocket for his keys. They slipped out of his hand and fell onto the ground. The black-haired boy growled in irritation and reached down for his keys. He pulled out his cigarette and lighter and took to the closest bench. He brought the cigarette to his lips and lit it. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with tobacco then slowly released the smoke. He took another drag and began to massage his temples.

His work was sucking the life out of him. It stressed him out so badly he reverted to smoking to relax from the hardships of retail. It was the only thing that managed to calm him down.

He sighed again, bringing the cigarette to his lips but froze when he inhaled the scent of something; a baked sweet. He glanced up and noticed a neon sign in the window of what looked to be a bakery. Where'd this come from? He'd been at this job for years; he knew all the stores in this shopping area but never once had he seen a bakery. Especially not one named _Palutena's Pastries_.

Dark Pit stared at the building, studying it before his stomach began to growl at him. He realized he never took a lunch today. That was fucking great. He should probably eat something since he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

He took one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out on the ash tray beside him. He stood up and walked towards the shop. He opened the door, a bell announced his arrival, which irritated him more. He glanced around the bakery. The shop reminded him of something he'd see in Greece. There were white pillars with statues of Greek Gods. Blue curtains draped down the walls like a waterfall. It had a certain charm to it but that wasn't what drew his attention. It was the displays full of mouthwatering delights.

Dark Pit entered the shop, noticing how there was no one around; No customers and no employees. Or so he thought. A moment later, a boy appeared from behind the counter that looked eerily similar to him. The only difference was the color of his skin, hair and eyes. While Dark Pit was tan, with black hair and red eyes; this boy had light skin, brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hiya! Welcome to Palutena-Whoa!" The boy gasped. He beamed with a grin when he noticed Dark Pit's appearance. "-You look just like me! Well, except that you look like a darker version of me. My name's Pit! What's yours? Is it Dark Pit? Haha! That's be so awesome if it was. Is it?"

Dark Pit just stared at him. He was way too happy and energetic to be real, especially at work! Unless he was a good actor. There's no way anyone could be that happy at work.

Pit frowned. "Uh, sir? You okay?"

Dark Pit snapped out of it and narrowed his eyes at the doppelganger. "Don't call me sir."

"Oh! Uh, okay, sorry! Uh, what is your name?"

Dark Pit folded his arms. No way was he going to tell him he actually guessed his name right. "I'm not giving it to you."

"Oh." Pit's frown flipped back into a smile. "That's okay! I understand but I should call you something if you won't give me your name and don't want to be addressed as sir. Hmmmm, oh! I know! I'll call you Pittoo!"

Dark Pt's eye twitched. "Don't fucking call me that! And where do you get off giving me a name like I'm a pet?"

The boy shrugged. "I just like feeling close to my customers."

"You're fucking weird." Dark Pit sighed and rubbed his temples. He was getting a headache from this annoying guy.

Pit frowned. "Long day of work?"

"Yeah" Dark Pit scoffed. He surveyed the bakery again. "How long has this place been around?"

"A few months."

"Really?"

Pit nodded with a grin.

Dark Pit sighed again and ran his hand through his hair.

Pit watched the stressed gesture on Pittoo. His grin faltered a bit seeing him strained. He figured the guy couldn't be as mean as he displayed. It had to be from his job.

The brunette smiled sweetly and asked, "Would you like a sweet?"

Dark Pit was pulled from his strained mind and looked at the other. He bore into those gentle blues, memorized, losing himself in them for a moment. He blushed and glanced away, embarrassed. "Yeah, sure." He glanced at his stomach when it growled. "I forgot to eat today."

"What would you like? Everything is freshly made and organic! No artificial sweeteners or-"

"I'm not a goddamn health activist." Pittoo snapped. "You don't need to try and sell me any of that shit."

Pit only smiled. "Okie! What would you like?"

Dark Pit glanced back at the boy then at the display. He felt his mouth begin to water at the sight. There was a wide variety of baked goods. From cookies to doughnuts; cupcakes to muffins; cake to pie and even bread!

"Holy shit." mumbled Dark Pit. He glanced back up at the patient employee. "Who makes all these?"

Pit smiled proudly.

"Shut the fuck up."

Pit frowned. "I didn't say anything?"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "I'll just get your chocolate chips to go."

The employee nodded happily. "Do you want our giant cookie or ten for five?"

"Just a big one."

He slipped on his gloves, grabbed a bag and reached into the display, grabbing a giant cookie and placed it inside the bag.

Dark Pit reached for his wallet and awaited his total.

"$1.50, please."

The darker boy did a double take. "Seriously?"

"Yeah?"

"That's really cheap."

"Cheap, sweet and good to eat! That's our motto at Palutena's Pastries!"

Again, Dark Pit rolled his eyes. He gave the employee the amount and took the bag.

"Have a good night!" Pit called out.

"Yeah, sure. You too." Pittoo retorted and left the bakery. He shook his head in annoyance and glanced back at the place. "Man, that guy was annoying. I'm never going back there again."

He reached his car and got inside. He sat in it for a moment, his stomach growled at him; begged him to eat the sweet now. He huffed and glanced at the bag he'd thrown on the passenger's seat. He reached for it and took out the giant cookie. He noticed that there was a giant happy face on it. Had that been on it before? He couldn't remember. He rolled his eyes and took a bite.

The moment it touched his taste buds, his eyes widened.

"Holy shit."

* * *

Dark Pit didn't return to the bakery for two weeks. Although he _really_ wanted to, it just always seemed to never happen. He'd walk by it everyday on his way to work but it was either closed or packed with people. He had no time nor desire to go in with how busy it was. After work, he was too drained and filled with desire to go home to stop by.

He returned after another closing shift. He stormed out of his work, pissed off at his supervisor. She was on his ass about everything, bitch at him for the dumbest shit, say he wasn't doing his job right (correction: he wasn't doing it _her_ way) and belittled him in front of customers. After the store was closed and he'd completed his closing duties, he had to wait for her to unlock the doors which she purposely took her time.

Dark Pit stormed out of work, cigarette already lit and inhaled. He cursed and mumbled how much he hated her; how much he hated his work. He walked towards his car but noticed the bakery coming to view. He glanced in it and saw it was empty except for the annoying employee.

He honestly didn't care how annoying he'd be at that point. He wanted one of those God sent cookies again. He craved it for two weeks.

He put out his cigarette and went inside.

The annoying chime alerted Pit of a customer's presence. Pit looked up and beamed when he saw his grumpy customer return. "Hiya Pittoo!"

Dark Pit grumbled. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

Pit nodded innocently. "Uh huh, you did."

"Then, why are you?"

"Because I don't know your name. Maybe if you told me your name-"

"No"

"Pittoo it is!"

Dark Pit growled.

"Anyways, welcome back to Palutena's Pastries! I was hoping you'd return." He blushed a little.

Pittoo sighed and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I've been busy." He glanced at Pit. "I noticed you were too."

Pit nodded. "Yeah, we got swamped for a little while. We're a little understaffed now so I had to pick up extra shifts. I'm glad it died down a little; I can catch a breather."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

The boy looked at him confused. "I just did?"

Pittoo rolled his eyes. "Not literally."

"Oh"

"You're an idiot."

"No, I'm not!" Pit pouted. "You're mean!"

Dark Pit sighed and brushed through his hair. "Yeah, I am. Retail does that. Brings out the worst in me. Sorry."

Pit smiled. "It's okay. Can I get you something?"

"Yeah, I'll do the cookies again but I'll do the ten for five."

"Okay!"

Pit repeated his process from last time; put on his gloves, grabbed a bag and began putting the cookies inside the bag. Dark Pit watched him then asked, "Do you really make these?"

The employee met his red eyes and nodded, his own glistening. "Yeah."

"I'm not one to throw compliments out there but that one I had was seriously good." Dark Pit folded his arms and looked away.

"I'm glad you think so." Pit beamed. "It really makes me happy that _you_ enjoyed it."

"It's probably the best thing I've ever had." Dark Pit hid his embarrassed face.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, sure."

Pit smiled and handed his flustered customer his bag after he received his change. "Have a good night. I hope to see you soon, Pittoo."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Not if you keep calling me that." And left.

He dug into the bag and instantly brought a cookie to his mouth. As before, he moaned at the amazing taste that exploded in his mouth.

 _How in the actual fuck are these cookies so goddamn good? He probably puts drugs in these or something. No way can anyone make cookies this good. I'll have to try something different next time._ Dark Pit thought.

He reached in for another cookie and saw it had a smiley face. Just like last time.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and smiled, taking a bite into the cookie.

* * *

Another week passed without a bakery trip. Dark Pit temporarily worked at another store. Naturally, he didn't want to but he needed the extra cash. Which was also why he was walking towards his store on his day off. If he didn't need the cash he wouldn't have picked up his phone.

He could see from up ahead that the store was packed. He knew it was going to be a shitty day.

He sighed and made his way towards his work when he heard someone call out samples. To his delight, it was the boy from the bakery. He could definitely use one of those heavenly delights before work.

Dark Pit approached, watching vultures swarm towards the boy, desperately trying to get one of his samples. At this moment, he was worried he wouldn't get any.

To his dismay, the tray was empty when he got there.

Pit, finally free from the swarm of people, noticed Pittoo and beamed happily. "Hey there, Pittoo! I'm glad to see you again! You sure disappear a lot."

"I have a job that owns my soul. I can't always spend my paycheck at yours." He glanced at the empty tray and sighed. "Well, looks like I'm off to a shitty day at work. See yea." He began walking towards his work.

"Hey wait!" Pit followed him.

Dark Pit glanced at him at him, brow arched. "What?"

"Where do you work?"

"Why? So, you can stalk me?"

Pit's eyes widened and he blushed. "Wh-what? N-no! I just see you walking out here and you come into my work late sometimes. I was just cu-curious-"

The darker boy rolled his eyes and nodded at the approaching electronics store. "I work at Underworld Electronics."

"Oh! I didn't know you worked so close! You're right down the courtyard."

"Yup. My hell." He glanced at Pit. "Look, I'm late. I gotta go. I'm in for a long, busy and shitty day."

"Oh, okay. Hopefully it gets better?"

Dark Pit laughed humorlessly. "It won't. Nothing will make it better." He replied and entered the store.

Dark Pit was swamped. He had no idea why it was so busy but it also didn't help that he was the only person at the front. All his coworkers either had lunch or took a break leaving him to handle both customer service and check out. Half wanted to return stuff while the other wanted to buy. He tried to move fast but he'd get those slow or difficult customers.

"Dark Pit, there's a customer asking for you." His lost preventions co-worker said over the walkie.

The dark-haired boy growled. "Unless _someone_ helps me ring up, they'll have to wait."

"Maybe you should ring out faster." His supervisor commented.

That pissed him off. "Maybe you should get off your ass and actually help me, Pandora!"

That wasn't the best move to go but Dark Pit was furious. His supervisor was sitting in the admin. office playing games on her phone when she knew he had a line. Thankfully, his co-workers returned from break and helped him clear the line. When it was finished he was written up for "disrespecting his supervisor". He didn't care at that point. He was over today.

He finally made it up to the security desk. "They left huh?"

His coworker nodded. "He left this for you though." He held up a bag with a familiar logo.

The sight alone was enough to cheer him up. A small smile curled at the edge of his lips and he took the bag.

"Hey, I didn't know you could smile." His coworker joked.

Dark Pit frowned. "I don't." He walked towards the breakroom and called over the walkie. "I'm going on lunch." Then turned off his device.

Once inside the breakroom, he sat down and opened the bag to find it full of smiling doughnut holes. He reached inside and moaned when he tasted it. He didn't care that his other coworkers were watching him. That baker made his day.

* * *

The next day, Dark Pit, for once, was off early. It was a goddamn miracle. He felt the need to celebrate and there was only one way to do that; get something from the bakery.

He walked over towards the bakery and just like the day before, Pit was handing out samples. However, unlike yesterday there wasn't a swarm of vultures wanting the samples. Instead, there were three guys hovering near Pit, getting a little too close to him.

"Hey baker boy, where are the sweets?" one asked.

"Sorry, we just ran out. I have to go get some more samples." Pit moved to return to the bakery but another guy grabbed his forearm.

"Hey now, we don't have time to wait. We want our sweet samples now."

Pit looked at them confused. "But I don't have any? I have to go inside if you guys want them."

"Nah, man, we don't want no sweets from your little tray." The third replied. He wrapped his arm around Pit's waist and pulled him in. "We want sweets from those luscious lips of yours."

Pit laughed nervously and pushed away from the third guy. "That's very flattering, guys, but-"

"-but what?" The second's grip on his arm tightened. This time he pulled Pit towards him and caressed his face. "Yous got a girl?"

"No"

"A boy?"

"uh-"

"Then what's the big deal, angel cake?"

Again, Pit pulled away. "I'm working, guys. I appreciate the flattery but I'm still on the clock and I have samples I need to refill." He turned for his work and again he was pulled back into the guys. They wrapped their arms around his waist, began caressing his skin and tried to kiss him. "Stop!" Pit fought.

"Aww baby, you know you like it."

"Hows about a fourway, huh?"

"No!" Pit pushed against them. "Stop it! Get off me!"

"Hey! He said get off him!" Pit heard a familiar voice.

The next thing he knew, he was yanked in the opposite direction from the creeps and into Pittoo's hold. Dark Pit held him protectively and glowered at the others.

"Pittoo!" Pit gasped in relief.

"Whose dis guy?"

"Yeah, give us back our angel cake."

Dark Pit growled at them. "He isn't your anything! You guys are a bunch of fucking pigs. He's trying to work and you're bothering him!"

"No, we're customers."

"We're interested in what he's selling."

"Yeah, _his_ products."

Dark Pit slammed his fist into the third's nose, causing it to bleed instantly. The two stared at their friend before they lunged for Pittoo. The darker boy grabbed Pit and moved aside, letting them fall on their face. They got up and tried their attempt again but this time Dark Pit slammed his foot in their stomachs, causing them to fall. They made another attempt at the darker boy. Dark Pit slammed his fist up one's nose, kicked the other in the stomach and dodged and punched the last one.

"Fucking pigs. If I ever see you shits near him again I'll shove my foot so far up your ass; my toes will show through your nose. Got it?"

The three glowered but said nothing and left.

"Wow Pittoo!"

Dark Pit glanced over at Pit with blue eyes were shining like the sun. His smile reached his ears and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around the other. "Thank you!"

Dark Pit didn't react. He couldn't. He was shocked from the sudden affection he received from the other. His face reddened while he felt those arms wrapped around his body.

He cleared his throat and gently pushed Pit back from him. "Uh, yeah. Sure." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "They shouldn't treat you like that when you're working."

Pit frowned at the cigarette. "Yeah, I get it a lot."

Dark Pit arched a brow. "Really?"

Pit nodded. "Yeah. A lot of people hit on me and sometimes, like those guys, try to pass a feel on me. I'm usually pretty good about getting out of it but there are those customers that threaten me."

Dark Pit growled. "That's sexual harassment! Doesn't matter if you're working or not. You don't deserve to be treated that way."

"Yeah, I know." Pit peered at the ground.

Dark Pit inhaled his cigarette and stared at him. "No one's ever...y'know…you…right?"

Pit looked at him confused for a moment until he caught what the other was saying. "No! No no! o-of course not!" Pit rubbed the back of his neck and blushed embarrassed. "There were a few close calls but no. No one ever did."

Dark Pit frowned. He glanced at the seemingly slow bakery then back at the slightly shaken up employee. Dark Pit exhaled his cigarette then reached for Pit's hand. "C'mon."

"Huh?" Pit asked. "What are you doing?"

"Look, I'm actually in a good mood today and you need a break. Let's get some lunch. My treat, okay?"

Pit's eyes glistened like the moon on the waves. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not. I'm feeling generous." He glanced back at Pit and smiled. "We can call this even for yesterday."

Pit gasped. "You're actually smiling!"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes but chuckled. "I said I was in a good mood, didn't I?"

Pit giggled and nodded. "Let me tell Palutena really quick, okay?"

Dark Pit nodded and released Pit.

The baker grinned and rushed to his work. The darker boy finished off his smoke while he waited.

When Pit returned he was out of his apron and uniform and instead wore a tight blue v-neck that showed off his very strong arms. It snug around his upper torso, hardly leaving any room for imagination. He was very fit for a baker. He figured his arms would be decent with how much strength is required for kneading dough and so on. However, he didn't expect to him to be so fit. You could practically see his abs through his shirt.

Dark Pit found himself biting his lip and ogling the baker. His face flushed and he quickly turned away to hide his embarrassed face. When Pit approached, he quickly scurried towards the diner, kept his face hidden and informed the other to follow. Which he did happily.

To Dark Pit's surprise, lunch was actually pleasant. He expected to blow his brains out and regret his invitation. Pit did spew nonsense about random and pointless topics but he wasn't bad company. In fact, he was enjoyable. He told Pittoo about how much fun he had working at the bakery and allowed the other to vent about his occupation. Which surprised Dark Pit a great deal. He wasn't one to confide in others, especially when it came to work. He expressed how much he hated his job but couldn't find a new one, leaving him stuck there. He also shared that work stressed him out so badly he reverted to smoking to relax and he hated that too.

He'd never vented to anyone before. He didn't have anyone in the world care about him, so he kept to himself. Yet when he talked to this baker, he was relaxed and open. Pit held a certain power over him. Maybe because he gave his full undivided attention and absorbed everything he said. Unlike Dark Pit when it came to customers and pretended to listen. Pit genuinely cared about him and his problems. He could see that in his eyes. No one ever cared about him. He had to confess; it felt nice.

Pit was an okay guy. He wasn't bright when it came to literature or big words but he was very passionate when he talked about things. Especially with his hobbies; art and track. He was nice, caring, funny and cute.

Pittoo couldn't help but admit that. The brunette had a nice smile, cute freckles on his button nose, gorgeous sapphire eyes framed with long doe lashes. And when he blushed, it was like a punch to the heart. He was annoyingly adorable.

* * *

Dark Pit found himself going to the bakery every day for more reasons other than the sweets. Namely, Pit. Of course, he tried to convince himself it wasn't because of the baker but deep down he knew it was. He'd drawn attached to him. There was something about him. The way he smiled a pure and genuine smile. The way those cheeks flared pink when he caught the other staring at him. His favorite were his eyes. The way they shimmered like a million stars in the heavens when he looked at him.

Dark Pit hated feeling like this. Twitter pated over a dumb baker; A dumb cute baker.

Dark Pit sighed as he walked out of his work. He'd closed again and had a really bad day, as per usual. He had shitty customer after shitty customer. Always complaining, wanting to talk to the manager. Telling him how to do his job. He hated people so much. It made him want to leave this place that much faster.

He pulled out his box of cigarettes but stopped when he glanced at the bakery coming into view. He frowned at the box and put it back in his pocket. Yeah, he was stressed as hell but he needed to cut down on smoking…especially since Pit hated the smell. Besides, one of Pit's cookies would relieve and stress in a single bite…also his smile.

He noticed it was surprisingly quiet and empty right now. Usually there wasn't many people out when he closed since majority of the other stores in the shopping area closed the same time as him. He glanced around and found almost no one. He even noticed it seemed darker than usual. He peered up and found a few street lamps were out. He rolled his eyes and bundled up in his sweater and continued his way towards the bakery.

He glanced at the bakery, coming into view and froze when he heard the sound of a gun. He ran to the bakery and saw a big man inside, yelling at Pit and aiming his gun at him. Pit looked at the man defiantly and shook his head at him, obviously not giving him the money.

"Fucking idiot! He's going to get himself killed playing the hero." Dark Pit pulled out his phone and called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Some guy is trying to rob Palutena's Pasteries. He has a gun aimed at the head baker. You need to send some help now!"

"We are sending the cops over there. Stay out of sight and-"

"Fuck that I'm not letting this asshole hurt Pit!" Dark Pit ran for the bakery and got his switchblade ready.

He ran towards the bakery and flew open the door. He ran for the robber and tackled him. They fell to the floor and began fighting for the gun. The robber fired the gun, trying to aim at Dark Pit, however, missing. Dark Pit swiped his switchblade across the robber's face. The robber screeched and managed to aim the gun at Dark Pit's shoulder. Dark Pit cried out. His fight with the robber failing from lack of strength.

The man got the upper hand and fired Dark Pit in the chest.

"Pittoo!" Pit screeched and moved to run to him but the robber stood up and aimed the gun, and him. Pit froze and stared at the robber with wide fearful blue eyes. He cocked the gun and fired at Pit, however, he missed due to Dark Pit stabbing him in the leg with his switchblade. The robber snarled and shot two more bullets in Dark Pit's chest.

Pit was crying as he watched Pittoo bleeding on the ground, gasping for air. He stared at the gun aimed at his face.

"I ain't playin' no more." He kicked Dark Pit's side, earning a yelp. "Open that goddamn register and gimme the fuckin' money."

Pit's eyes grew wide with fear and tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't peel his eyes away from Pittoo bleeding on the floor. The robber cocked the gun and pressed it against Pit's temple.

"Open it, motherfucker."

Pit sighed and reached for the register until he caught sight of sample salt. He grabbed it and threw the salt at the robber. The robber screamed when the salt hit his eyes and fired his gun at Pit. It shot him in the arm and then again in the shoulder, causing Pit to cry and slip on some salt that fell on the ground.

"I had it with your shit motherfucker!" The robber yelled. He aimed the gun for Pit. "Die!"

Pit winced as he heard the gun go off but he never felt the pain. He felt his body shoved out of the way and when he opened his eyes he saw Pittoo pushed him out of the way and received the bullets intended for him.

"Pittoo!" Pit cried out.

"Freeze!" Pit heard cops pile into the bakery. He heard them tackle the robber but he couldn't concentrate on them right now.

"Pittoo" He crawled over to Pittoo, ignoring the pain in his arm and cradled his body. "Stay with me!" Tears fell from his eyes. "You can't leave me. You can't die!" His tears spilled faster. "I never even learned your name."

Dark Pit was gasping for air as a bullet shot through his lung. Pain was everywhere along with blood. It covered his body in a thin blanket and dripped onto the floor. He fought to keep his eyes open but it was too much effort to do so but he managed just so he could look up into those gorgeous blues and caress that soft face. His blood got on Pit's face but the boy didn't care. He held on Pittoo furiously and trembled in horror and sorrow.

"Dark Pit." Was all he managed to say and then collapsed.

* * *

Dark Pit slowly opened his eyes. He hissed and winched at the pain that erupted through his body. His chest hurt like he fell on sharp rocks and it hurt to breathe. He wasn't sure where he was but it was too damn bright. He groaned again and shielded his eyes. He felt something attached to his arm. When his vision returned he saw he was connected to a bunch of IVs. He also noticed he had an oxygen tube in his nose. He glanced around the room and confirmed he was in a hospital room.

He brought his hand to his head and moaned. Everything hurt.

"Ugh, what happened?" He groaned to himself then winced in pain as he reawakened wounds. "Fuck"

He glanced over at the table nearby and saw a bag with the bakery's logo on it. He reached over and retrieved a cookie with a smile on it. He rolled his eyes and took a bite, moaning at the taste.

"Pittoo! You're awake!" Dark Pit glanced over to see Pit in a hospital gown with his left arm in a sling. He beamed and trotted over to the boy in the bed, he wrapped one arm around his neck and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up." He clung tighter. "I was afraid you were dead."

"What happened?" Dark Pit's voice was barely a whisper.

Pit frowned. "You don't remember?"

"I don't remember much. I just remember running into the bakery."

Pit took Dark Pit's hand and held it in his. He stared into those red eyes intensely and explained. "You ran into the bakery and tackled the guy trying to rob and kill me. He shot you a few times but you kept going. You stabbed him when he tried to shoot me. You pushed me out of the way and took the bullet meant for me…you saved my life."

"I had to." Dark Pit croaked then smiled softly. "I have to keep my favorite baker alive." He blushed and looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Who else is going to make those heavenly goods when I have shitty days at work?"

Pit smiled and leaned over to kiss Dark Pit's cheek. The darker boy flushed furiously. When Pit turned away, Dark Pit snatched his arm. Pit stared at him, surprised but Dark Pit said nothing. Instead, he pulled the other towards him and pressed their lips together.

Pit's cheeks flared but then he smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes. His hands cupped Dark Pit's face with his one hand and he leaned closer to deepen the kiss. When Pittoo pulled away he smirked at the red plastered on Pit's face.

"I've been wanting to do that since our lunch." He admitted, face scarlet.

Pit blushed furiously and smiled. "I've wanted that since you first walked into the bakery." He grinned wider. "So, I was right. Your name is Dark Pit."

Dark Pit chuckled and pulled the little baker back to his lips. The kiss didn't last long since it hurt Dark Pit to move and breathe. Pit pulled away and caressed Pittoo's bruised cheek. The Darker boy leaned into the touch and caressed his arm.

"Are you okay?" Dark Pit asked.

Pit nodded. "Yeah, I got shot in the arm and shoulder. I'll be okay. I'll have to stay in the hospital a little longer like you. I won't be working in the bakery for a while until they heal up." He smiled softly. "And you won't be able to work for a while either."

Dark Pit chuckled softly. "Good. Fuck that place. I want to leave it so badly. They probably want me to come in anyways."

Pit blushed and looked at him through those doe lashes. "Maybe you could…y'know…work at the bakery…with me? I mean, we are understaffed and stuff and I think maybe you working in the bakery would be less stressful and you wouldn't have to deal with customers and people and stuff…y'know?"

The injured retailer smiled. "If I'm away from people and get to work with you, I'll take it."

Pit blushed and giggled. "Just don't eat the merchandise."

"I can't promise that." He bit into the cookie. He glanced at it and flashed it to Pit. "Do you always put smiles on everything?"

Pit shook his head. "No-" He blushed. "-just on yours."

"Why?"

Pit beamed. "To cheer you up."

Dark Pit laughed softly and pulled Pit in for another kiss. "It worked."


End file.
